


i've fallen for you (i'm drowning in you)

by neoragodestiny



Series: the me that belongs to you (genderswitch au) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, genderswitch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny
Summary: genderswitch!au. Seungcheol thinks he’s one lucky guy.





	i've fallen for you (i'm drowning in you)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: belated b’day present for my darling baby [mags](https://twitter.com/xiujihun)!! <3 this is late but she wanted a genderswitch au sequel, so ofc i gotta deliver for my bb <333 this is a series now, meaning there will be at least a couple more in this au hehehehe ^^; For AO3 - I will crosspost the first part of this soon - otherwise it's already up on LJ and AFF  
> Title from swimming fool by seventeen

Seungcheol walks up the familiar footpath to Jihoon’s front door as an innocent bubble floats in front of him. He looks up to see Jihoon half leaning out her window, shooting bubbles out of the bubble gun Seungcheol won for her at their date to the carnival last week.

He grins. She’s smiling a little as she watches them shoot into the late morning sun, her strawberry streaked hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Seungcheol feels his heart thud dully. He’s so whipped.

He clears his throat. “So, should I start quoting Romeo & Juliet?” he calls and she looks away from her bubbles to look down at him.

Jihoon’s expression changes to frown at him. Seungcheol agrees with his mind that he’s in love, because he loves her scowling face too.

“You know they died, right?” Jihoon deadpans.

“It’s a famous love story!” Seungcheol cries.

“It’s a stupid love story,” Jihoon retorts. “Besides, I doubt you could even quote it, knowing your goldfish memory,”

“Hey!” Seungcheol protests.

Jihoon steps away from the window with a sigh. “I’m coming down,”

Seungcheol pouts, but she’s gone, and he wonders if he sulks in the car enough, whether she’ll give him extra kisses.

Except then she steps outside as she calls goodbye to her mother and Seungcheol nearly drops the book he had brought for her. His jaw definitely drops.

She’s wearing a pale pink dress that barely reaches mid-thigh, collarbones showing beneath thin straps, a small white purse swinging from her shoulder. It’s summer. It makes sense for her to wear short dresses. But Seungcheol still isn’t used to the idea that he’s her _boyfriend_ and he’s actually allowed to oggle at her (and maybe touch her).

Jihoon makes a face as she steps up to him and touches his chin to shut his mouth. “Did the sun fry your brain? What’s wrong with you?”

Seungcheol responds by grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. Jihoon is a little startled but responds easily and Seungcheol feels his heart flop about like a dying fish. He’s _so_ whipped.

He lets go somewhat reluctantly, but with a content smile. “Just thinking that I’m one damn lucky guy,” he murmurs, kissing her nose as a blush spreads across her face.

He takes her hand and pulls her down her footpath to his car waiting outside as Jihoon mumbles something like, “Your shirt is wrinkled,” but she’s too embarrassed for it to have the heat she clearly intended.

 

Seungcheol likes a lot of things. He likes winning soccer matches, going to karaoke with friends, getting bonus pay from work. He likes running by the river, listening to music, buying things on sale. Making out with Jihoon though, might just top the list.

Jihoon opens her mouth against his, and Seungcheol almost forgets to breathe, focussing solely on capturing her mouth again. He wonders if he’ll ever get sick of kissing Jihoon. It’s been a month and it’s still as electrifying as the first time he came over and they made out on her couch instead of watching the movie. The memory burns in his chest, and he moves his hand from her waist to her neck to pull her closer.

Obviously they get interrupted by Mingyu banging on Seungcheol’s car door and yelling at them to stop eating each other’s faces and get out.

Jihoon hides her embarrassment when she pulls away by clearing her throat and checking her make-up in the mirror. As she steps out of the car, she fixes her hair and doesn’t meet anyone’s gaze for a moment, while Seungcheol glares at Mingyu.

“You guys were late, that’s not my fault,” he grumbles, immediately reaching for Jihoon’s hand as she rounds the front of the car.

“Seungkwan knocked on the window but you guys didn’t even notice,” Hansol says. Seungkwan, by his side, hides her pink face by shuffling to hide behind him.

Junhui saves them all by walking right between them all and saying, “Well now we’re all here, let’s go~!”

Jihoon detaches from Seungcheol to grab Junhui’s arm. “Happy birthday, Junhui,” she says, a picture of innocence as she smiles up at Junhui.

“Thanks, Jihoon,” Junhui smiles, then she leans over slightly to whisper in Jihoon’s ear, “by the way, your lip gloss is still a little smudged,”

Jihoon flushes red and immediately rushes off to the bathrooms. Seungcheol is stopped from following her by Mingyu throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him through the lobby, excitedly oggling at everything. Seungkwan shares a glance with Hansol before scuttling after her.

Wonwoo follows, hands in his pockets, an eyebrow raised. “Don’t get us kicked out before we even get to the restaurant,” he says. “I got the reservation and the discount for the restaurant, but it’s not like we can do whatever we want. My parents are the managers of the club, not the owners.”

Mingyu’s face is sheepish, but that disappears as Minghao and Junhui appear by his side. “Woooow! Jie, look! The pool is so big!!” Minghao’s eyes are wide in amazement. Mingyu watches her, smile fond as she leans over the little wall to peer at the pool, her long brown hair falling forward over her shoulders.

Junhui beside her smiles before ruffling her hair a little. “Such a kid,” she grins. Minghao pouts but then gets distracted by something else.

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo. “Thanks again, for this,” he murmurs. “I know it was a big thing to ask your parents for the favour,”

Wonwoo clears his throat. “Sure, no problem,” he says quickly, glancing at Junhui. She recently cut her hair to a bob cut and dyed it blonde, and Wonwoo thinks it suits her.

When he turns back to Mingyu, the younger is grinning widely. “You’re still interested in her, aren’t you?” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Eh?” Seungcheol is now tuning into the conversation, and Wonwoo wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Getting kicked out is more realistic, and Wonwoo regrets that he didn’t let it happen, because now he has to face Mingyu and all his teasing.

Wonwoo hates that he can’t think of a witty, topic-diverting answer, because now Mingyu is filling Seungcheol in, and shit-eating grins are blooming on both their faces.

 _Where the hell is Jihoon?_ Wonwoo wonders. She can at least control Seungcheol. Wonwoo knows Minghao has Mingyu wrapped around her little finger, if only because she could pin him down with one arm tied behind her back.

As if summoned, Jihoon appears a moment later, and Seungcheol immediately wraps an arm around her, fussing over her, while Jihoon seems back to her usual stand-offish demeanour.

Seungkwan hustles them all into the restaurant and somehow Wonwoo ends up next to the birthday girl. He blames the fact they’re all couples. Seriously, can’t couples separate for one meal?

But then he notices Junhui struggling to read some of the unnecessarily fancy named menu items, and since Minghao is distracted by the bread, Wonwoo quietly points out some of the words.

“Thanks!” the smile Junhui directs at him is almost blinding and it takes Wonwoo a second to answer.

“No problem…” he murmurs, before seeing Mingyu and Seungcheol’s matching grins and scowling at them before hiding his face behind a menu.

Lunch is going to be a long affair.

 

“Let’s gooooo~!” Seungkwan loops an arm with Minghao and the two of them excitedly skip ahead.

“Where are we going?” Jihoon asks.

“Shouldn’t we wait a bit after eating?” Junhui laughs at the two younger girls.

“Wait a bit for what?” Jihoon asks, looking thoroughly confused.

“Swimming, noona,” Hansol says. “We’re at the country club, we may as well, since we’re here,”

“Swimming? I didn’t know we were going swimming,” Jihoon stares at them all. “I don’t have a swimsuit,”

“But I told Seungcheol-hyung, and he was meant to tell you,” Mingyu says.

Jihoon’s gaze slides to Seungcheol beside her, her boyfriend slowly becoming rigid.

“Oops….?” Seungcheol grins bashfully, hoping to be forgiven. If Jihoon is seriously mad, he’s done for. He’ll never see the light of day again.

For a moment, it looks like Jihoon is deciding between killing her boyfriend or never talking to him again, which is more torturous for him. In the end, she seems to decide the latter is better punishment for him, and she turns away, following Minghao and Seungkwan, stalking to the pool without a word.

Seungcheol makes a high displeased noise, and follows after her.

Hansol and Mingyu laugh and follow after the girls, chatting about how they’re going to dive bomb into the pool.

Wonwoo and Junhui are left behind and Wonwoo wonders how this keeps happening (and he doesn’t put it past Mingyu to plan something like this, he’s just surprised it’s working, somehow).

“You’re not going to go with them?” Junhui asks. “Get changed and jump in the pool?”

Wonwoo clears his throat. “No, I uh,” he rubs a hand at the back of his head, “I’m not going to join you guys. I’ll just stay by the side. Jihoon will be alone anyway,”

Junhui looks surprised. “You’re not swimming?” she asks.

“No,” Wonwoo smiles a little. “Don’t worry, go ahead, you should enjoy it while you’re here. It’s your birthday after all,”

Junhui makes a thoughtful face for a moment, and Wonwoo wonders what she’s thinking, before he’s called over by Jihoon, standing under an umbrella by the pool, ignoring her boyfriend who is trying to get her attention. Jihoon is good at the ignoring game when she wants to be. 

Wonwoo smiles at Junhui before jogging over to her, and Junhui watches him, chewing the inside of her cheek for a moment before she joins the other girls in the changerooms.

 

“C’mon, Hao, hurry up!” Mingyu yells towards the changerooms. He, Hansol and Seungcheol are all changed into their swim trunks, ready to jump in, but the girls are nowhere in sight.

Jihoon and Wonwoo have happily camped under an umbrella, out of the sun. Wonwoo has a book on his lap and Jihoon is fiddling with her phone.

“Need me to go check on them?” Jihoon asks. Mingyu opens his mouth to ask her to go look, when Minghao and Junhui appear, Seungkwan in tow between them, but she keeps clutching the dress she had been wearing before in front of her, her bag in a tight grip.

“It’s fine, Kwannie,” Junhui is saying. 

Hansol looks worried, stepping towards them. Seungkwan looks up at him as he does so, and squawks, whole face red, trying to turn back to the change rooms. “Y’know, never mind, I can just sit in the shade with Jihoon-unnie - ”

But Minghao and Junhui refuse to let her run away and Hansol makes his way over.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Kwan?”

Minghao throws him a look. “She’s self-conscious,” she says and Hansol reaches for her and Seungkwan pauses from her fidgeting for just a moment.

“About what? Seungkwan, what’s wrong?”

With Seungkwan no longer looking like she’s going to run, and wanting to give the two of them a moment, Minghao and Junhui step away from her. The two girls easily take Mingyu by surprise and drag him into the pool, Mingyu yelling and flailing the whole way. Seungcheol glances at Hansol and Seungkwan, figures Hansol has it covered, and jumps in to join them with a yell.

Seungkwan is fidgeting with her dress and bag in her arms, head lowered, curls framing her face.

“Kwan? You okay?” Hansol asks, tilting her head up to get her to look at him.

Seungkwan is somewhere between pouting and looking on the verge of tears. “Minghao-unnie and I went to buy swimsuits yesterday, but now I think it looks stupid,” she mumbles.

Hansol smiles and brushes her face from her face. “It can be the ugliest swimsuit in the world, but it’s you, so it’ll look great anyway,”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re my boyfriend and you have to,” Seungkwan grumbles.

“I say it because I’m your boyfriend, and I think you’re beautiful even when you don’t agree,” Hansol smiles, “so yeah, I have to say it, because I gotta remind you about these things when you forget, or don’t believe it,” he says, tilting her head slightly to kiss her forehead.

Seungkwan goes pink and doesn’t meet his gaze. Hansol hugs her. “So, whatever you look like, let’s just go have fun. If you don’t feel comfortable, you can borrow my shirt and wear it over your swimsuit, if you want,”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen. “That’s your favourite shirt!” she cries, “It’ll get all wrinkled!”

Hansol shrugs. “It’s a shirt, Seungkwan, I’ll live,”

Seungkwan stares at him for another moment and then tiptoes to kiss him quickly. “I’ll buy you a new one,” she says, hurrying over to put her bag down with Jihoon and Wonwoo, and grabbing Hansol’s shirt to put over her tangerine swimsuit. She comes back to a red faced Hansol who pretends he hadn’t been staring, and they step into the pool, hand in hand, Seungkwan shrieking that it’s cold. Hansol laughs and pulls her in the rest of the way.

 

Seungcheol wades over to the edge as Jihoon settles down by the edge of the pool, sitting on a towel, her dress modestly across her lap as she gently kicks her legs in the pool.

“Don’t mermaids lure sailors into the sea?” Seungcheol asks as he reaches her, standing easily, water up to his chest - she’s sitting near the shallow part of the pool.

“Yes, but I’m no sailor and you’re no mermaid,” Jihoon says.

“I can be a merman,” Seungcheol grins.

“You can, but you’d need to be in tune when you sing, and I’m not stupid enough to fall for it,” Jihoon replies.

Seungcheol chuckles and reaches over to rest his forearms across her knees, smiling serenely at her.

“If it was the other way around, I would,” Seungcheol smiles.

“So you’re saying you’re stupid,” Jihoon deadpans.

“I’m saying, I’d go to you, even if I knew it was going to end badly,” Seungcheol says.

“That counts as stupid,” Jihoon mutters, cheeks going pink and Seungcheol grins.

He reaches up and gently pulls her down so that their mouths meet softly. Jihoon easily returns the kiss, and Seungcheol doesn’t think it can get any better than this, really.

He pulls away slowly, kissing her nose quickly before she can pull away completely. Seungcheol smiles as Jihoon stares at him.

“W-What?” she tries to narrow her eyes at him, tries to look threatening; and even though Seungcheol knows she could probably beat him to an inch of his life if she really wanted to, he also knows she’s gentle enough to be best friends with Wonwoo’s new kitten, holding it like it’s porcelain.

Seungcheol just smiles, resting his head on his arms on her legs again. “Just thinking that I really love you,” he murmurs softly.

Jihoon’s ears start turning red, even as she rolls her eyes. “You’re being stupid,” she mutters.

Seungcheol grins. “I know. For you, always,” he says, still looking at her with such a gentle gaze that Jihoon actually becomes uncomfortable. Seungcheol looks at her like she’s the answer to every problem in the world, and she doesn’t know how to deal with that.

So she doesn’t. She pushes him off, back into the pool, taking him by surprise (and Seungcheol nearly swallows a mouthful of chlorine before he resurfaces), and getting to her feet.

Bathrooms. She can calm down in the bathroom and figure out what to do. Whenever Seungcheol does this - look at her with such unbridled affection and adoration - Jihoon gets flustered and doesn’t know how to respond. She can never be as open as he is about her feelings, even if she reciprocates it.

Jihoon vaguely hears Seungcheol calling after her, but this happens all the time. Seungcheol gives her more than she’s prepared for, Jihoon backs away, and it takes them a moment to readjust to each other again.

She needs that moment to readjust though. She needs a moment alone.

But then she hears Seungcheol yell and a loud thud behind her, and she turns to see Seungcheol lying on his back, not getting up or groaning or saying anything, and she realises he just slipped and fell, and she nearly has a heart attack.

“Seungcheol?!”

She runs back to him. His eyes are open but he’s completely dazed. He probably hit his head.

“This is why you don’t run by the pool, you idiot!” she cries at him, smacking his shoulder, but the fear must have bled into her voice, because Seungcheol reaches for her, even as the pool staff come by to check he’s okay.

Ten minutes later, Seungcheol is lying under the shade of the umbrella, in one of the reclining pool chairs, Jihoon by his side, scolding him constantly. Wonwoo had been dragged to play table tennis with Junhui earlier, which is why Jihoon had come down to the pool.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Junhui murmurs, glancing behind her at Jihoon and Seungcheol under the umbrella.

“Seungcheol’s got a thick skull, don’t worry,” Wonwoo snorts and Junhui tries to suppress a smile. Instead, she serves the ball and Wonwoo nearly misses, not paying attention.

Junhui had come out of the pool, dripping wet, grabbed a towel, dried herself off a little, and then grabbed his arm, told him off for reading by the pool, and insisted he played table tennis with her.

“But I’m not really good at table tennis,” Wonwoo had protested.

“Then you can learn from the former junior champion,” Junhui had grinned, and proceeded to beat him in the first three matches (Wonwoo had protested this wasn’t very good learning or confidence building, and Junhui had insisted practice was the best teacher. Wonwoo called bullshit, and Junhui had laughed, and Wonwoo nearly dropped his paddle).

After several matches of Wonwoo getting absolutely thrashed, Wonwoo throws his paddle down and surrenders. “I can’t beat you, this isn’t fair,” he groans. 

Junhui laughs and puts the paddle and the ball down. “Alright, alright, we’ll stop,” she says. “Want to go see the waterfall on the other side of the pool, then? You can’t lose to me in that,” she grins, a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

“You’re really competitive, aren’t you?” Wonwoo asks, though he’s not rejecting it, rounding the table to join her, and they fall into step.

“Kind of, it’s pretty normal in middle-class China,” Junhui says, “you have to fight for everything, or you don’t get anything,”

“Do you miss home?” Wonwoo asks quietly, as they walk by the pool.

Junhui shrugs. “Sometimes,” she says, watching their bare feet on the stone. “It’s home, after all, but it’s not so bad here,” she looks up to smile at him, and they pause. They’re at the ‘waterfall’ that falls into the pool now. She looks at the water cascading down. “I’m starting to have enough people here to think of it as home too, in a different way,”

Wonwoo smiles. “That’s good. It’s still hard though, I’m sure.”

“Sometimes,” Junhui agrees, with another shrug, turning back to him. “But like I said, it’s not too bad. You get used to it, and other people help,”

“People can be what makes a place feel like ‘home’,” Wonwoo agrees.

Junhui smiles, eyes crinkled, gaze soft. “Yeah,” she says softly.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to say something else, but instead feels arms wrap around his waist, drag him backwards, and then he’s falling into the pool with a yell.

Mingyu surfaces in the water beside him, laughing hysterically. Wonwoo looks like a drowned kitten in his dress shirt and dress pants, swatting at Mingyu pathetically. Mingyu laughs, even as he gets splashed, and Wonwoo splutters as Junhui jumps in with a laugh.

“Sorry, Mingyu and I planned it earlier,” she says as she wades over to him.

Wonwoo scowls. “Minx,” he mutters and Junhui grins, latching onto his arm. She leans over to whisper in his ear.

“How about I buy you coffee tomorrow as an apology?”

Wonwoo freezes and turns to look at her, eyes wide. Junhui still has a playful look in her eyes, but there’s the slightest hint of nervousness that he can see.

“Is - ” he licks his lips. “Are you asking me on a date?” he murmurs. They all look up as Jihoon screams, Seungcheol jumping into the pool with her in his arms.

Wonwoo turns back to Junhui, who meets his gaze slowly. “It can be, if you want it to be,” she answers.

“Do you?” Wonwoo asks, heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Junhui smiles. “I asked you first,” she replies. “And I’m the one offering coffee,”

“So that’s a yes?” Wonwoo asks. Junhui raises an eyebrow, giving him a look. He chuckles a little. “Because I’m a yes,”

Junhui stares at him a moment, processing his words, before she slowly breaks into a beautiful smile that has Wonwoo’s heart fluttering more than it had been all day.

When Mingyu calls them over, Minghao, Hansol and Seungkwan by his side, Wonwoo yells that he’s going to get revenge. Junhui laughs, still latched onto his arm, and tugs at his collar. Wonwoo turns to her and she presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I expect a proper one when you drop me home after,” she whispers, grinning.

Wonwoo is pink, stammering out a dumbfounded, “S-Sure,” before Junhui lets go and swims away. Wonwoo is left wading in the middle of the pool alone, watching after her, letting the fact that they were going on a date tomorrow sink into his bones.

 

Jihoon huffs as she fans her boyfriend. “You’re really an idiot,” she mutters for the umpteenth time.

Seungcheol reaches to take her hand, and laces their fingers together.

“I know,” he says, and when Jihoon looks at him, he looks clear headed, “but I meant what I said, Jihoon,”

Jihoon glances at him and Seungcheol offers her a soft smile. “I love you, every bit of you, and I’m really lucky to have you,”

He squeezes their intertwined hands and Jihoon sighs heavily.

“Me too,” Jihoon mumbles. “I - you know I’m no good at explaining myself, especially stuff like this, but I… I feel the same way. I.. I love you too, Seungcheol,”

Seungcheol beams, bright and happy, and tilts his head, seeking a kiss. Jihoon, face red, rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling before obliging him with a kiss.

Seungcheol hums happily, other hand reaching to rest at her neck, keeping her close.

“Just don’t run by pools anymore,” Jihoon murmurs as she pulls away. Seungcheol laughs, bright and carefree, and Jihoon smiles and goes back to fanning him. 

They turn when they hear Wonwoo yell, as Mingyu drags him into the pool. Junhui, standing by the edge, laughs, holding her stomach, as Wonwoo resurfaces, spluttering. Mingyu is by his side, laughing, and Wonwoo splashes him pointlessly. Junhui laughs once more before jumping in to join them.

Jihoon sighs. “Poor Wonwoo,” she murmurs, turning back to her boyfriend, who has sat up in his chair.

“Seungcheol?” she asks, puzzled. Wasn’t he dizzy and with a headache a moment ago? “Are you okay?”

And when Seungcheol flashes her that playful grin, Jihoon feels fear seize her, a second before Seungcheol grabs her around the waist. She screams, but doesn’t manage much else before Seungcheol is jumping into the pool, and everything becomes muffled. Jihoon gasps as she breaks the surface.

“Seungcheol!” she screeches, spluttering and paddling towards the edge.

Seungcheol’s laughter fills her ears and warm arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back to the middle of the pool.

‘Seungcheol, let me go!” Jihoon shrieks, “my dress and make-up are going to get ruined!”

Seungcheol just laughs and turns her around in his arms, even as she splashes him and tries to wriggle free.

Seungcheol just takes it with a smile. When she finally calms down, giving up and letting Seungcheol drag her to the rest of their friends, at the deep end of the pool, he kisses her cheek. “I’ll get you new dresses, your make-up is fine, and you look perfect,” he murmurs, kissing her.

“I hate you, Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon mutters, no heat to her words.

Seungcheol grins. “I love you too, Lee Jihoon,” he punctuates it with a big, sloppy kiss to her cheek and Jihoon splashes water at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: pretend no one had phones on them when they went into the pool x)


End file.
